Daddy Day Care
by Sasuke-kun is Happy
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto's week of torture, from their kids? Wow, great shinobis yet terrible at parenting. Poor Sasuke, this is the price he pays for wanting to revive his clan so badly.
1. Say what?

The birds chirped as the sun beamed down, its rays shining through open spots of the trees. Such a peaceful and quiet morning for the Uchihas, nothing but nature sounding. Sasuke groaned as he slowly awakened. He turned to his right side and wrapped his arms around... a pillow?

"_Mmph_... _Sakura_?" He asked for his wife, with eyes still closed trying to feel the bed for any signs of her. Nope. He groaned again and suddenly felt something come on to the bed. "Sakura?" Slowly opening his eyes...

"BOO."

Surprised, he fell back and off the bed crashing onto the floor while the blanket tangled over him, the other three giggling at the sight of their father. "Kyo!" he said sternly as the young Uchiha looked at him apologetically.

"Good morning daddy!" Sakori said cheerfully going over to her dad and tugging the blanket off. Sasuke held on to the sheets.

"Hold on Sakori..." yet she still tried to pull it off.

"But daddy, let's go!" she urged as Sasuke looked at her confused, rubbing his head.

"Go where honey?"

"Granny Tsunade's house." Seiko spoke up while his two younger siblings nodded.

"Mommy said so." added in Kyo. Sasuke looked around and still wondered that about his wife.

"Kids, where is mommy?"

"Granny Tsunade got her."

He nodded, thinking that the 5th Hokage had probably sent her off to an easy mission, and helped Sakori untangle the sheets. As he stood up the little girl motioned for him to carry her, picking her up and holding her in his arms. "So, do we have to go see the Hokage then?" Sasuke asked again. All three heads bobbed up and down. "Then go change. We'll get breakfast on the way."

The two little boys rushed out of the room going off to their clothes.

"Me first!" yelled out Seiko.

"No, I am!" replied Kyo. Sakori struggled in her father's arms, which meant as a sign that she wanted to go down. Slowly putting her on the floor she hugged her dad and went after the other two.

"Wait for me!" she yelled.

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddyyyyyy!" chanted out two little voices as Naruto tossed and turned, trying to get back to sleep. The bed bobbed up and down with the kids jumping on it, hurting his head. 

"INO!" he cried out, yet no one came to answer. Groaning, he put the pillow over his ears, drowning out their voices. "Ahh," he said relaxed, yet his tranquility didn't end for long. The pillow was lifted open as two sets of eyes looked at him. He peeked, which his kids began giggling.

"Daddy, let's go-let's go-let's go!" they urged as Naruto groaned.

"Go where?" he asked lazily.

"To old lady Tsunade!" Idari replied, both siblings tugging on their father's shirt.

"10 more minutes..." he said, yawning and turning to his side planning to continue his sleep."

"Daddy!" both kids screamed, shaking their father ferociously.

"Okay, stop! Ugh, where is your mother?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Over her house."

"So why do we need to go there then?" he asked again, wanting ever so much to close his eyes.

"Because mommy said so! She told us before going work..."

"Work?" He wondered what work Ino had to do as Kagura leaped on his back.

"Ah-huh!" spoke out Kagura. "Mommy said she had to do something special, and that you're gonna bring us over to Granny's!"

"So let's go dad!" Idari yelled, jumping excitedly on the bed as his father sleepily stood up and stretched.

"Fine, fine... Just, go change..." Naruto replied, stumbling over towards the bathroom as both kids chased eachother out.

* * *

"La-la-la-la-la..." Kagura sang as Idari covered his ears angrily with Naruto dragging both kids towards the Hokage's place. Opening the door, what they saw surprised them. 

"Naruto?" all 3 other voices said, which were Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, and Nara Shikamaru. Naruto blinked while scratching the back of his head, Kagura running to her gal pals and Idari waving to his buddies.

Tsunade sighed yelling out, "Well, come inside already!"

Naruto grumbled out as the other guys looked at him pathetically, shaking their heads. Oh Naruto, still the same after all these years.

"Tsunade-sama, so why are we here?" Neji asked, the others nodding and wanting to know. The hokage cleared her throat before looking at them sternly.

"Daddy I'm scared..." whispered little Kimi, fearful of Tsunade's serious face and tightly hugging Neji's leg. He smiled down at her to make her feel okay. Making a slight "_shh_" as she understood, nodding to the fact that Tsunade had something important to say.

"As you all have noticed, your wives are gone. Is that correct?" Tsunade stated as the others said yes. "You see, I have sent them off to a mission that requires them to use their techniques together."

"What kind of mission is it?" Sasuke asked.

"It's confidential, thus only the wives and I myself know."

"But-" spoke out Naruto, yet he was quickly interrupted.

"Naruto! Missions of other people are not of your business! Do not ask!"

"They're our wives Tsunade-sama! We have to know!" Naruto argued, as the Hokage sighed once more.

"Rest assured this mission is not one of danger. I guarantee that. However, I cannot tell you anything more regarding their mission, got it?"

The others mumbled at Tsunade's decision and whether or not she was telling the truth.

"But Tsunade-sama, how long will this mission last?" asked Neji.

"A week."

"A week!? Without or wives!? Why so long?" Shikamaru said, the others thinking the same thing.

"This mission requires precise times and stored energy. They will be able to complete it within a week by all teaming up like I've stated."

"No mommy for a week?" Sakori asked, while Sasuke shook his head no.

"I'm sorry Kori, but mommy has a mission to go to." he replied to her as she nodded slowly.

"Okay daddy..." Sakori said sadly as Seiko looked at the fathers and suddenly blurted out his own idea.

"Hey, why don't we go missions too!" he said as Idari nodded to his best friend's idea.

"That'll be fun daddy!" Kagura said, tugging on to Naruto.

"Yeah dad, let's go have missions!" Kimi and Akemi squeeled to their fathers. Naruto then spoke too.

"Yeah Tsunade-sama, if our wives have missions, we should go on missions too! We haven't had missions in a while..."

Tsunade paused a bit, examining the fathers and their kids. "Actually..,. I have assigned you a mission. You all."

The fathers and their kids looked at the hokage surprised, for no one knew she was going to assign them a mission so quickly. Tsunade smirked, Naruto raising his eyebrow at what she may have been thinking.

"And you all already started." she continued, the others looking at her confused.

"So, what's our mission?" Naruto asked.

"Simple. It's a week of... babysitting."

All dads looked at her, eyes bugging out and wondering '_was she serious?_'

"You are all going to be babysitting your children for the time period that your wives are gone. No arguments about it!"

"But Tsunade-sama-" Naruto argued as the Hokage fired back, both starting a feud. The others looked at their kids and thought of how this was going to turn out.

Sasuke envisioned flames all around him, caused by the two liitle boys.

Shikamaru envisioned flower picking and being forced to wear make-up due to his daughter.

And Neji envisioned his little girl using byakugan in all the unappropriate times.

"How Troublesome..." Shikamaru stated, the others agreeing.

* * *

**Uchiha:** Seiko **(5)/** Kyo **(4**)/ Sakori **(2)**

**Uzumaki:** Idari **(4)**/ Kagura **(3)**

**Hyuuga:** Kimi **(4)**

**Nara**: Akemi **(3)**


	2. It's the Ramen, I swear!

Naruto/**Sasuke**/Neji/_Shikamaru_

Shikamaru sighed.

The three fathers (minus Naruto, who was off into the distance getting tortured by the kids) looked onto the children playing, so happy and smiling.

However, it hasn't been an hour and already they were stressing out.

_"How troublesome..."_

"Hey! Idari, get down from there! You're gonna fa- Kagura, what did I tell you about boys!? They're evil, especially that one who takes after Teme over there!" Naruto shouted at his daughter hugging the Uchiha, making a face while pointing over at Sasuke.

Sasuke glared, fighting the urge to kill the dobe infront of the kids.

"I say we sacrifice Naruto to the kids, and scram." Neji blurted, the other two considering this idea.

"_Ha, as if Ino will be happy when she comes back to find a dead piece of yellow meat_." replied Shikamaru.

"She won't be happy, but we will." shrugged Neji.

"Kimi, wh-what are you doing with that _kunai_? Put it down young la-_oof._Hey, who kicked my BUTT? Akemi! Why you little- _ahh! _Seiko, Idari, watch where you're going! And Kagura! I told you stop hugging Kyo! _Ouch. _Sakori, did you just throw a _ROCK _at me!?" the blond scolded, a smirk coming on to Sasuke's face.

"As a matter of fact, looks like Naruto will be dead in no time." Neji continued, watching the kids inflict pain upon the jonin. Naruto got up and ran to the fathers, leaving behind the kids to their doings.

He breathed hevily, dropping his hands on his knees as the blond looked up to the blank expressions of the other three.

"Kuso... Dattebayo Sasuke! Your kids are EVIL! Pure EVIL! And Neji, what kind of training does Ten Ten put your daughter through? Did you see that _kunai_!? She was about to kill me!"

"Too bad she didn't..." Neji whispered to Shikamru, who nodded in agreement.

"**Oi' Dobe, Damare-Yo! Hn, you're annoying**." replied Sasuke, getting up to walk to his kids. Naruto blew up with outrage as he went to Sasuke about how much he _'supposedly' _pwned him and onto a speech about being Hokage one day. Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked away.

"**Sakori**." he called out, the little girl looking up to her father and hugging him. "**Next time, throw the rock harder**." he winked, his daughter giggling. Soon both Seiko and Idari ran up to him, looking a little down.

"Tousan, a-ano, I'm hungry." the Uchiha informed rubbing his stomach. A slight growl came from not one, but two of the children.

Sasuke looked at them, although with a smooth facial expression, he panicked. What they hell did Sakura give them everyday!? He couldn't remember the last time he came home for lunch, neither did he remember the last time he cooked a meal for his family.

And now it wasn't just his kids... Naruto passed on his genes to his own son too.

Now the rest of the children came up to them, with rumbling tummies also.

"I want ice cream!"

"No, sushi!"

"Onigiri!"

"Tempura!"

"Gyoza!"

"RAMEN!"

Dammit.

x x x

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto chirped, happy he had won the food choice. As quickly as he said it he gulped down onto the ramen, a delightful taste filling his mouth. The kids paused to look at him, before going back to their own bowls.

"_Neh Sasuke, what do you plan on doing this week_?" asked Shikamaru in between slurps of ramen. The raven-haired boy shrugged.

"**Nothing**."

"Nothing? Tsk tsk. And I wonder how Sakura put up with such a boring guy like you." Neji interfered.

"**She deals with it the same way Ten Ten deals with your superiority complex**." Sasuke scoffed. "**Besides, it's not like you'd do anything this week either**."

"Hey, _you're _the one that ran away from Konaha at 12, and yet _I _have a superiority complex? Haa. And yes, I plan on taking my kids to some... what's it called... oh yes, movies."

"**And I'm guessing you'll be pwning every character on the screen, correct Hyuuga**?"

"Shut it Uchiha."

"_Ah you two, you take this whole thing too seriously. Why don't we just leave the kids at the park then go back home and sleep? Works for me_."

"Remind me _why _Temari married him again?" Neji whispered, at which Sasuke shrugged.

"Hey-hey you guys, I know!" Naruto intervened, wiping the soup off his face as he set his third bowl aside. "The carnival is coming this Friday, so we should go take them there!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, Neji rubbed his chin, and Shikamaru stared.

"Naruto... that has got to be the most BRILLIANT idea ever."

"Ofcourse it is, I'm the one who thought of it!"

"**Who knew the dobe had a brain**?"

"Sasuke teme, shut up! It's a better idea than what you would think of!"

"_Carnivals are so tiring_!"

"Neh Shikamru, get a life. Seriously."

So it's set, carnival on Friday. But what will the dire guys in need of help do for the ramining days before that time?

x x x

"Uh-oh."

"**Sakori, what do you mean, _"uh-oh"_**?"

"Daddy... I gotta poo."

* * *

**AN:** Here ya go :) Hope ya'll liked. **R&R**, fav it too! Not exactly an official chapter since it's just a start-up of the week. Oh, and here's somethings you might wonder about:

Onigiri- rice balls.

Gyoza- dumplings.

Damare Yo- Shut up.

Pwned- Owned.

And some of you might be wondering why Hinata isn't here... well, I don't like her, period. Thus that's why ;) Oh, and to Snakeboy33, awesome dude, didn't know my story would inspire you that much to use for your story **:D** Haha well to the people who have no idea what I'm talking about, go check his story **'Yin Yang Dragon'** out :) It's pretty cool yo!


End file.
